Just the Girl
by Dream of Autumn
Summary: Sakura never gave Syaoran the attention he wanted from her since high school. Or so he thought. Now, eight years later, things are still the same. So he takes the matter in his own hands.
1. His Dilemma

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

**A.N.:** Things you must know before you go on reading this: (1) Sakura and Touya are twins; (2) Yukito is their cousin, on the father's side; (3) Touya and Yukito are on the same year as the gang; and (4) Touya and Syaoran are friends. Rating is subject to change. And now, on with the fic.

* * *

**Just the Girl**

_Dream of Autumn_

**Chapter One:  
****His Dilemma**

_March 1999_

"Good morning Sakura!"

A pair of ears twitched upon hearing the name and a head turned, eyes drifting to the young girl who had just entered the room. In an instant, a pair of amber eyes narrowed. There she was.

Kinomoto Sakura.

The girl who shunned him. The girl who paid no attention to his flirtations. The girl who intentionally ignored him. The girl who ruined his reputation. His reputation of being able to charm all the girls in school. And this got him mad. Yes. Li Syaoran was mad at this pretty little thing who acted as if he was just like any other guy in school. An ordinary guy. Syaoran growled inwardly, not breaking his gaze at Sakura. He begged to differ at the thought. He was definitely _not _any ordinary guy. He was special, in his opinion.

Whenever he thought of her, he had always asked this question: Why? Didn't she find him the most attractive guy in school like all the girls, attached or unattached? Even his childhood friend Hiiragizawa Eriol's girlfriend Daidouji Tomoyo, who happens to be Sakura's cousin, thinks so. As a matter of fact, they dated once – a little while before Eriol came to Japan and swept the raven crested girl off her feet. But Tomoyo's opinion regarding the cutest boy in school never wavered.

Yet this-this _girl_, this _ordinary_ girl never thought of him that way. For crying out loud, even girls from neighboring schools stop by the gates of Seijuu High School just to get a glimpse of the exchange student from Hong Kong. And she who has him sitting just right behind her in every class won't even spare him a glance?! Was she blind? Or just insensitive? Syaoran snorted. His ears twitched once more as they picked up the sound of her laughter and his right hand immediately rolled into a fist, not believing what he was seeing.

Sakura was actually laughing at Junuchi Hiro's punchline! For three whole years, ever since she and her twin brother Touya transferred to Tomoeda in their sophomore year, he had been trying to make her laugh with his jokes and flattery but every effort remained futile. And now, the class clown had done the thing Li Syaoran had not been able to do. Oh no. Li Syaoran will _not _let this pass. Growling, he stood up from his chair – only to be pushed back down again by a strong pressure on his shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going, oh greatness?" a voice taunted. Then, he heard several snickers from behind him as well.

He turned around to meet the dark mocking eyes of Kinomoto Touya. Behind him were Eriol, Takashi Yamazaki, and Tsukishiro Yukito.

"Shut up, Touya," he said, turning back his gaze again to the Kinomoto girl.

"So," Touya began. "I see my sister's still not giving you the attention you want from her. Well, too bad," he laughed as he settled at the seat beside Syaoran.

Syaoran snorted again.

"She probably didn't see that I'm already here," he reasoned.

"So that means your charms aren't enough to attract her to your presence?" Yukito smirked, leaning against Touya's desk. Syaoran scowled at him.

"You put her into this didn't you?!" he accused the two and stood. "You probably told her to ignore me so I'll be humiliated in front of you dweebs and then you'll go-"

"Hi Syaoran," Sakura greeted him, putting her things on her desk before walking over to Chiharu's and continue chatting.

"—hi Sakura!—make fun of me again and then you—" he paused. "Wait a minute…"

He turned to the auburn haired girl in front of the classroom and back to his so-called friends, who were all stifling their laughter.

"Did she just say 'hi' to me?" he asked them, unbelieving.

Eriol raised a brow. "Uh… I think she just did," he pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the planet.

In a snap, Syaoran's frown turned into a grin. "There! I told you I _am_ the most attractive guy in here! She finally noticed me! Uh-huh, uh-huh! Take that!"

Then, Touya yawned and looked at the time.

"Took her long enough. It actually took her fifteen minutes since she arrived here to notice you. Anything to say, Li?" he smirked.

Syaoran gaped at him. The elder Kinomoto twin was actually right.

"She noticed me! And that's all to it!" he said before sitting back and pouted, fuming. _Darn that Touya!_

"You know Li," Touya's voice came. "If I were you, I'd stop thinking about making Sakura notice me and/or Sakura only."

He glared at his seatmate. "And watch my reputation fall into the hands of your twin sister? Hah!"

Touya shrugged.

"I'm only looking out for you, man. Because if you won't…" he trailed off.

The bell rang and everybody settled into their respective seats.

"You might fall in love with her," he finished.

**Eight Years Later**

It was a sunny day on the island of Okinawa, and the Seijuu High School class of 1999 were having the time of their lives at their reunion. They had the first-class resort all to themselves for three whole days and nights!

"Hey Syaoran!" Hotonori Izuka greeted Syaoran with a high five. "Long time no see! Whoa!" he gasped inspecting him from head to foot and nodded. "Looking better huh? Still living up to your reputation, eh Li?"

At the mention of the word reputation, Syaoran's smile faltered. _The reputation that didn't reach to _my_ expectations because of that girl._

Syaoran laughed nervously and shrugged. "Well, I am Li Syaoran."

"Touya, my man! How's it been?" Izuka called Touya, who had just arrived at the hotel, from behind Syaoran.

The dark haired Kinomoto smiled upon seeing his former classmate. "Never better, Hotonori," he replied and shook hands with Izuka. Then, he noticed Syaoran.

"Li! I thought I'd never see you again since graduation!" he called out. Syaoran laughed as he gave his friend a big manly hug.

"Hey! I came didn't I?"

"So I've noticed," Touya smirked. "I thought you said on the phone you need to go to a seminar—"

"Board meeting," Syaoran corrected him.

"Same difference," he waved off. "—in Shanghai?"

"I had my brother-in-law attend to it," he told him. Touya simply nodded and 'Ah'-ed.

"Hey dudes! I think Eriol's gonna need a hand with the barbecue. Care to help?" another one of their classmates, Mowada Uji called.

"Yeah, we'll be out in thirty. Give me time to unpack," Touya answered back and was countered with an 'Okay'. And then he turned to his friend. "Hey Syaoran, you won't mind if I leave you here for a while as I unpack my bags, will you?"

"Oh sure! Go ahead. I'll be waiting here for Mei Ling anyway."

Touya nodded and went up to his room.

After five seconds, loud female voices were heard and the door burst open. In came two lovely ladies who were busily talking to each other.

"—and I just had to knee him in the groin after that!" the lady with shiny jet black hair pulled into buns on either sides of her head related to her companion.

The other winced in empathy for the guy. "You don't have to be so violent, Mei."

Her friend snorted. "Serves him right, you know!"

"Li Mei Ling!"

The girl named Mei Ling stopped and frowned. Syaoran, the man who had called her attention, was about to open his mouth and scold her again for tardiness, when Mei Ling raised her hand.

"Ah-ah-ah! I know what you're about to say Xiao Lang. But before you go on yapping again, dear cousin, allow me to explain why I was late for a couple of minutes."

"You were late for an hour and a half!"

"_I _was on time you know!" she cried while Syaoran snorted. "I really _was,_ but you see—"

"No, I don't," Syaoran ridiculed. Mei Ling ignored him and went on.

"I was only half a mile from the resort when my car, my darling Mercedes, ran out of gas. I thought about walking but seeing I have a couple of bags—"

"You brought five."

Mei Ling waved him off. "—I fought against the idea. I only brought my credit card and had no cash to pay a cab. And so I sat by the road and pondered what I was to do. I thought about hitchhiking with motorists but knowing I couldn't just trust such unfamiliar persons, I ruled out the idea. And then I saw _Touya_ driving in his flashy red convertible—"

"He has one of those?!" Syaoran cried.

Mei Ling made a 'pft' sound. "Yes he does! And if you're so envious, I don't see a reason why you shouldn't buy one—"

"Because if I would, that would make me a copycat! And Li Xiao Lang is anything but a copycat!"

Mei Ling made a 'pft' sound again and continued. "Anyway, I shouted and called out to him but he so _rudely_ ignored me! Remind me to kick his ass later, will you?" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"And so I had to wait again, for another thirty minutes until I saw Sakura here driving in her posh silver Volvo sedan. Good thing she had her windows open and heard me when I called her. She gave me the extra gasoline she had and we both drove then all the way here. So there! What do you have to say Syaoran?" Then she frowned. Her cousin had not been listening.

No. Li Syaoran _had been_ listening to her story—up until she mentioned Sakura's name and pointed to the astoundingly beautiful creature beside her. Then, the wirings in Syaoran's brain short-circuited. This angel is Kinomoto Sakura? He looked at the delicate blossom agape. Then, he noticed something that made his blood boil. She wasn't paying attention to him. _Again._ Instead, she was busy filing her nails as Mei Ling narrated her excuse on why she arrived late. Then, she finished off her last nail. Just when Syaoran thought she'd turn to him, she just had to face his imp of a cousin.

"Mei Ling, I'll just check in and then bring my things to my room, okay?" Sakura smiled at the Chinese girl who gave her an 'Okay!'

Syaoran's eyes—and head, followed Sakura as she walked past him and went up to the reception desk.

"Xiao Lang?" Mei Ling called him. Then, she waved her hands in front of his appalled face. "Yoohoo! Xiao Laang!"

Finally, he turned to his cousin.

"S-she ignored me."

Mei Lin shrugged. "She must be shy around you. Now Xiao—"

"She ignored me _again_!" he exclaimed.

Mei Ling looked at him weirdly. "Oookay. What's the big deal if she did ignore you? It's not like you were close back in hig—"

"Kinomoto dared ignore Li Syaoran?! THE Li Syaoran?!"

"Xiao Lang, Sakura must be timid when it comes to you. I mean, I'll say it again, you weren't close back in high school—"

"Kinomoto Sakura _ignored_ me again!" He was mad! "After eight _long_ years, I've changed for what I thought was better and now she _shuns_ me like she used to?!"

"Now, Syaoran, where did you get that idea that Sakura ignored you during high school?"

"Because she did! Can't you see? She had been ignoring me from September 14, 1996 at exactly 8:07 in the morning at Homeroom class with Mr. Amikara Yunaka, up till graduation!" an exasperated wolf breathed.

"That's not true! You're making that up!" Mei Ling cried.

"Making it up?! Tell me Mei Ling, when have I made something up, huh?" he challenged her.

Without a bat of an eyelash, "Well, there was one time you told me that Principal Fukumoto had sex reassignment that flopped and ended up having _two_ sex organs."

Syaoran blinked. "Okay, so I made that up. But this time, I swear I'm telling the truth!"

Mei Ling groaned.

"I'll show her! I'll show her who she's been ignoring! Nobody ignores Li Syaoran! And definitely not some girl whose name is Kinomoto Sakura!" he hollered as he turned and made his way towards the door that led to the poolside, leaving a baffled Mei Ling in the aftermath.

**To Be Continued**

A.N.: Err, please be kind in giving reviews. Ahehe. I know humor is not my best genre. Why I even bothered to make this fic? Guess I wanted to take a break from the heavy theme of **Midnight**.


	2. His Move

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

**A.N.:** Syaoran is just conceited, ne? Lol! But that's what makes him so irritatingly adorable! What's he gonna do to make our dear Cherry Blossom notice him? Read and find out...

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
****His Move**

"Whoa! What's eating him?" Yamazaki asked as he nudged Yukito on the side. They were at the poolside of the resort near the buffet table. The silver-haired man turned and saw what his friend was talking about.

A reddened Li Syaoran was heading their way.

"You think he's blushing because he just got humiliated or he's drunk?" Yamazaki asked Yukito again. Yukito shook his head.

"I think Syaoran's pissed off."

True enough, the scowl that was clearly present on Syaoran's face says it all.

"You okay, buddy?" Yamazaki inquired. Syaoran did not respond.

Yamazaki and Yukito looked at each other and started counting.

"Five..."

"Four..."

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"THAT COUSIN OF YOURS _IGNORED_ ME AGAIN!" Syaoran blew up, particularly to Yukito. The two merely looked at each other again and burst out laughing.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!" he bellowed, unbelieving at their reaction.

"Y-you got pissed coz Sakura ignored you?"

"HELL YEAH!"

Yamazaki and Yukito looked at each other and chortled.

"What's going on here?"

The three turned and saw Eriol.

"Li here got pissed," Yamazaki jerked a thumb at the frowning Syaoran.

Eriol raised a brow. "And?"

"And it's because of a certain green-eyed honey brown-haired girl who happens to be my cousin," Yukito completed.

It took a while for Eriol to digest the information before he cackled. "Let me guess, Sakura didn't give you enough attention?"

"No! She _completely_ ignored me actually!"

"So, my sister still refuses to acknowledge the presence of the almighty Li Syaoran, eh?" another voice joined them.

Syaoran made a 'pft' sound and glared at Touya accusingly. Touya held his hands up. "Don't go barking on the wrong tree, man. I had _nothing_ to do with it."

"Hey, Syaoran! Don't look now but just so you know, your favorite girl has arrived," Eriol pointed.

Along with the others, Syaoran turned his head and saw Sakura, cheerfully greeting familiar faces. She looked radiant in a short white cotton sleeveless dress and bright pink flip-flops. But that was not important to Syaoran at the moment.

Syaoran snorted and fixed the collar of his green striped unbuttoned shirt that exposed his toned torso.

"This time Kinomoto, you _won't_ ignore me," he said and marched towards Sakura, but not before looking back at his friends, simpering. "Watch."

And with that he walked off.

"I wonder what he's gonna do," Eriol pondered.

"I have no idea," Touya told him. Then, he smirked. "But I have a gut feeling that this is something I _have_ to see."

* * *

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried as she hugged her best friend and cousin. The green-eyed girl laughed. "I'm so happy you came!"

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Sakura said. Tomoyo grinned.

"C'mon, I'm sure you're anxious to meet up with our classmates from high school," Tomoyo told her and linked arms with Sakura.

"Sakura!" someone called.

The honey brown-haired lass smiled as she recognized the girl that was waving at her fom the pool.

"Chiharu!" she waved. Then, she noticed another face right next to the brunette. "Rika!"

"Long time no see, Sakura!" Rika greeted. Sakura laughed.

"We'll be out in a moment. We have _a lot _to talk about, Miss Kinomoto!" Chiharu reminded her. Sakura laughed.

"I'm sure we do," Sakura waved and continued walking with Tomoyo.

As they were walking, a very confident (cocky would be the right word though) Li Syaoran popped out right in front of them two.

"Good morning to you two ladies! Especially to you Miss Cherry Blossom," Syaoran blandished. Sakura giggled as Tomoyo nudged her.

"Nice to see you again, Syaoran!" Sakura greeted him.

"Wow! And I thought you wouldn't recognize me. You didn't seem to notice me back there."

"Oh, you were busy talking with Mei Ling back there. I figured it would be rude of me to interrupt."

_Finally_, Syaoran thought as he grinned to himself. He turned to the other girl.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, would you mind if I talk to Sakura for a moment?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura and shook her head. "No, not at all," she grinned. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Sakura nodded and kissed Tomoyo on the cheek. The amethyst-eyed girl looked at Syaoran and then back to Sakura and winked before leaving the two.

"Bye!" Sakura waved to her friend before turning back to Syaoran, smiling.

Raising both eyebrows, "Well?" she asked.

Syaoran cleared his throat. Without wasting time, Syaoran sighed and began.

"Sakura, I know you've been intentionally ignoring me way back in high school," he began softly. Sakura's looked at him incredulously.

"I-I have?"

Syaoran looked away dramatically and sighed again. "Yes, unfortunately."

"And I know that you've been doing that so that_ I_ would get irritated at _you _for ignoring me. And then when I'd be totally pissed off, I would do all possible means for _you_ to notice _me_. Because in the first place, you really _were_ supposed to notice me."

Sakura looked baffled. "Wha-what was that again?"

"I know Sakura," he continued, cupping her cheeks in both hands. "I know that you've liked me since high school. Honestly, your ignoring scheme was ingenious! You did get me to notice you." Then, he chuckled. "You maybe even love me now that I'm more handsome, hotter, richer and a lot better than I was before, not that I was not all of those stuff already."

Now, Sakura looked scandalized. "Excuse me?!"

"Sshh," Syaoran silenced her, putting a finger on her lips. "You don't need to ignore me now, sweetheart. To tell you, I'd be happy to go out with you. That is, if you ask me nicely."

Different emotions were made in Sakura's limbic system at that moment: shock, anger, annoyance, and confusion. Sakura cannot believe what she was hearing. It took a couple of seconds before she did the only thing her rage told her to do: she pushed him.

Into the pool, that is.

* * *

The little wolf was obviously caught off guard, not expecting the reaction he elicited from the green-eyed girl, and fell right into where Sakura intended him to be. In a second, the unmistakeable splash was heard.

Syaoran surfaced after three seconds, only to have his ears meet the familiar sound of Kinomoto Touya's howling laughter, along with those of Eriol's, Yamazaki's, and Yukito's of course. Then, he looked up to see an angry Kinomoto Sakura, akimbo, eyes flashing and scowling.

As if what he had done wasn't enough, "Uh... Tha-that wasn't exactly what I meant by asking me out nicely... But I guess I'd be happy go out with you?"

Sakura's jaw dropped. Then, she clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"ASSHOLE!"

And walked away in huff.

* * *

It had been forty five whole minutes after the scenario and the guys were huddled at the lobby. Syaoran had already changed his soaking wet clothes into something dry. Touya, much to Syaoran's annoyance, was still laughing.

"Will you stop it already?!" he shouted.

Of course, it would take much more than that to fluster Touya, who answered "No" bluntly and continued laughing. Syaoran glared at him.

"Funny he doesn't have a stomachache from all that laughing," Syaoran muttered. The other guys simply shrugged.

"Ooh boy! That was some move there Li!" Touya remarked. Syaoran sneered.

"Remind me to do that to a girl one summer day," Touya continued. The guys raised their brows in question.

"And why is that?" Yamazaki asked.

Touya shrugged. "Coz that'll be the day I'm gonna need a swim."

Syaoran's frown deepened. "Haha! That _has_ to be _the_ funniest, not to mention the _smartest_ remark we've all heard from Kinomoto Touya. Give the man a hand!" he said sarcastically and clapped.

"Much smarter than what you said or did anyways," a female voice butt in.

All five turned to see Mei Ling, who had her arms crossed at her chest and smirking.

Syaoran groaned. "Don't tell me you saw that?!"

"Of course! I walked in the poolside just in time for Sakura to push you into the pool. Sakura filled me in on what you told her."

He groaned again. "Oh great!"

"Congratulations by the way, Xiao Lang!"

"What for?" he barked.

"Weeell..." Mei Ling started, walking towards the group and sat on the sofa next to Yukito. "You _did_ get what you've always wanted." The guys snickered.

Syaoran stared at her icily.

"—though I doubt that was the way you wanted Sakura to notice you," she continued.

"Bah! Who cares?" Touya retorted. "I'd choose that over Sakura going googly eyed over Li any day!"

"Amen to that!" Yamazaki seconded.

Syaoran glowered at them. "Some friends you are."

"Who says we're friends?"

"Shut up, Kinomoto. I swear that she-devil of a sister of yours will get what she deserves."

"And what _does _she deserve?"

"Me, of course!" he blurted out without even thinking, shocking those present with him, Touya especially. But nobody can be more surprised than Syaoran himself.

At least he finally got Touya to stop laughing.

**To Be Continued**

**A.N.:** Wow. Frankly, I really wasn't expecting the reviews I got for this fic. That's why I'm so so thankful to those who read the first chap and bothered to drop a review. Plus those who put this fic in their story alerts. Hope you like the second chap! Review please :)


	3. His Realization

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
****His Realization**

Syaoran sat on the edge of the bed of his room. For the past hour, he had been shifting positions from lying down on the bed, standing by the window, sitting on the chair, and finally to the position he was in. Yet besides the changes in positions, Li Syaoran had only done one thing ever since he entered him room: thinking. About what? About the words that dumbfounded him and his friends an hour ago.

"_I swear that she-devil of a sister of yours will get what she deserves!"_

"_And what _does _she deserve?"_

"_Me, of course!"_

_In an instant, five pairs of eyes bulged. But a certain pair of amber orbs almost had their way out of their sockets and the owner of those eyes froze. _What did I just say? _his mind asked. In front of him, his friends and cousin were still staring at him in shock. It's not like they were expecting something like that from Li Syaoran. They haven't recovered from their surprise when Syaoran broke the silence._

"_I-I'll just g-go to my room," he said before running up the stairs, unlocking, and finally shutting the door to his room._

He opened his eyes and rested his forearms on his lap as he continued thinking about what he had said. Where did that come from?

"_And what _does _she deserve?"_

"_Me, of course!"_

"ARGH!" he groaned and fisted his hair in his hands. He shook his head. _No. It's just silly. It was just a slip. Yes. Just a slip,_ he assured himself. But Li Syaoran never slips. Until that incident.

_No no no no!_

"Things like that can happen. Yes they can," he said to himself. "But I'm Li Syaoran. That never happens to Li Syaoran."

Then came a knock on the door. He looked up and hesitated.

"Syaoran, open the door!" a female voice came. Syaoran sighed and stood. He unlocked the door and opened it to find the girl he had expected to see.

"What?" he hissed.

Mei Ling frowned. "What's your problem, Mister Grumpy Pants?" she walked past her cousin and went inside his room. Then, she gasped and ran to the window.

"Li Syaoran, the view's magnificent! I wish my room had this!"

Syaoran just stood and leaned by the door, irritated by the disturbance. "Mei Ling! I was having a quiet time!"

Mei Ling faced him and feigned shock. "Quiet time? Xiao Lang, is that really you?! Why the last time I saw you, your mouth never shuts up!"

"My mouth _does _stop talking! Especially when _you're_ the one who does it!"

His cousin smirked. "You do have a point. But _my _point is, whatever happened to '_I'll show Kinomoto Sakura who she's been ignoring!'_?" she mimicked.

"Do I really need to remind you what she did to me back there?!"

"No. But that doesn't mean you'd give up so easily, right? Li Syaoran never gives up."

Syaoran looked at her with an unreadable expression in his face. "And what do you expect me to do?"

Mei Ling looked thoughtful. "I don't know. Anything to make her notice you, I guess. And that doesn't include telling her you'd go out with her if she asks you out nicely, by the way."

"I think I already know that, thank you."

She shrugged. "I don't know, Xiao Lang. It's just that sometimes you transform into this person that's very different from the Little Wolf we know."

He looked at her weirdly. "How different?"

"I don't know—"

"Don't you have anything else to say other than '_I don't know?'_?!"

The female Li shrugged again. "I don't know."

He groaned exasperatedly and walked towards the edge of the bed.

"What I'm saying is, Li Xiao Lang is this intelligent, rational, spontaneous person, who becomes a _very_ smug jerk when it goes down to Kinomoto Sakura!"

"I'm not conceited!"

Mei Ling waved a hand and rolled her ruby eyes.

"Alright, maybe a bit," he admitted. Mei Ling grunted. "But don't blame me. It's not my fault all the admiration those girls have for me goes into my head."

"Oh no! Don't go blame those girls because they have _nothing _to do with it! Your attitude only comes out when Sakura's around."

"Yeah right," he muttered sarcastically.

"Do I really need to remind you what she did to you back there?" Mei Ling used his words against him.

"So what are you trying to implicate? That Kinomoto Sakura is a touchy subject to me?"

"Yes!" she pointed out the obvious.

Syaoran shook his head. "No, she's not! It just so happens that she fails to see how fine a man I am by not giving me the right attention. And I see that as an insult to my handsomeness."

"Like I said, Sakura's a touchy subject and you're cocky. But leaving this argument, what are you gonna do about it?"

"About what?"

"The fact that Sakura's gonna ignore you more now that you've ticked her off."

Syaoran's eyes widened. "She will?" he thought out aloud.

"You bet she will," his cousin nodded.

He looked away. "I don't know."

Mei Ling smiled and said softly, "How 'bout you tell her how you really feel?"

Then, Syaoran's head turned her way. "Oh no! You're not saying I'm gonna tell her I'm head-over-heels in love with her, are you?"

She grinned widely. _Gotcha! _"Uh… Not really. I was suggesting you'd say sorry for being the asshole you were. But now that you've mention it—"

The little wolf stiffened as he realized what he just said. _Damn! What is wrong with me?! _"Oh no! Hold it right there!" he whined.

"Xiao Lang, I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"What's wrong with a little confession?"

"I am _not _in love with her!" he denied.

"That's not what I heard." Mei Ling smirked smugly.

"I didn't say anything like that!" Syaoran defended.

"Oh you _said_ something alright. You _looove_ her!" she sang the word.

"It _wasn't_ a statement. It was a _question_! There's a _big _difference between a statement and a question, Li Mei Ling."

"I _know_ that. But if you kind of look under the surface of what you said, you finally let out how you really feel about a certain Cherry Blossom," Mei Ling grinned.

"What feeling?"

The girl gave him a look.

He blinked. "What? You don't actually think I'm in love with her, do you?"

The raven haired girl gave him a sly look. "Xiao Lang," she sang.

He froze. "NO! I am _not _in love with her!" he told her pointedly.

"Uh-huh. And I'm Bill Clinton," she said dully.

"You are?"

Mei Ling glared at him.

"Oh right! Don't worry 'bout it, Mr. President. Your secret's safe with me," he winked.

"LI XIAO LANG!"

"I am _not,_ I repeat, _not_, in love with Sakura!" he cried out frustratingly. Then, Syaoran felt something in his heart. He felt like his heart betrayed him. He felt like he was lying to himself.

His cousin snorted. "Riiight. Now, care to explain this line, Xiao Lang." She cleared her throat. "_I swear that she-devil of a sister of yours will get what she deserves—ME!"_

"That meant nothing, okay?!"

Mei Ling humphed. "I don't think that meant nothing at all, dear cousin. And the others definitely thought so, too."

Syaoran froze and gulped. "D-does that include T-Touya?"

"Yup, including Touya. You should've seen his face!" she laughed. "You better watch out, Syaoran, coz Touya's—" Then, Mei Ling froze. "TOUYA!"

Syaoran raised a brow. "Yeah Touya. What about Touya?" The answer hit him. "Ohhh… Touya!" he sang the name and smirked at his enraged cousin.

"Yes Touya! I cannot believe I forgot! His is sooo gonna get it!" she balled her hands into a fist.

"You're still pissed about him ignoring you on the road?" he chuckled.

Mei Ling snorted. "NO! I'm pissed off coz he ran over my chimpanzee!"

"You don't have a chimpanzee."

"Exactly!"

"Aw c'mon Mei, spare the man. You probably scared him with those humongous bags of yours. I know I'd be!"

Mei Ling glared at him and shook her head. "That's not the point, Xiao Lang! The point is he should've helped me since I'm still a lady!" Syaoran snorted at the last statement, earning him another glare.

Then, a knock came on the door. Syaoran walked over and opened it revealing a bewildered Sakura, her mouth open. "O-oh! It's _you_," she said, uttering the last word with utmost annoyance. "I see you've dried up," she smirked.

"Yes, it _is_ me, Li Syaoran, _the_ one and only," Syaoran acknowledged himself smugly. "Is there anything I can do for you, sweetheart? Finally asking me out _nicely_? Or are you here to jump into my strong, muscular, waiting arms and apologize?"

Sakura glared at him. This man never does learn.

She narrowed her green eyes at him. "Do you want an encore, Li? And that's a threat if you wanna ask."

"Anything for you, Cherry Blossom," he said smoothly. Sakura scowled.

"_Anyway_, I was just passing by when I heard some screaming so I decided to knock on the door and ask if the occupants are fine," she answered looking over Syaoran's shoulder and saw Mei Ling, to whom she waved and who happily waved back and made faces at her unaware cousin. Sakura giggled, which made the male Li look back at Mei Ling, who acted as if nothing happened. Syaoran faced Sakura again.

"I see," he responded, squaring his chin. He then scanned her from head to foot to head again. "So… Now that you've seen me… Do you think I'm _fine_?" he asked her huskily.

Sakura looked at him strangely. "Yes, obviously you are," she told him as-a-matter-of-factly, not realizing that he was not talking about his condition but rather his looks. The _other_ definition of fine.

Syaoran smirked and drew himself closer to Sakura, who backed up a bit. "How long have you been thinking of me as _fine_?"

"Huh? Wha—" Then, she froze in realization and had to mentally slap her forehead. She opened her mouth to snap at him when—

"Hey, Saks! Ready to go?" a man appeared by Sakura's side and put an arm around her shoulders.

Syaoran widened his eyes at him, flabbergasted. _Who the hell is this guy?! _He thought and scanned him the way he looked at Sakura previously. _Come to think of it, he looks oddly familiar._

"Just about ready, Hiro," Sakura replied. Then, it struck Syaoran. It was Junuchi Hiro! The man who had been closest to Sakura back in high school. Other than her brother and cousin, of course. _Oh no! They aren't _dating,_ are they?_ Hiro turned to him and grinned, his arms still draped around Sakura.

"Li! I almost didn't recognize you!" he greeted him, extending his hand, which Syaoran hesitantly took and shook.

"Yeah. Almost didn't recognize you too, Junuchi," he said weakly in shock. He cleared his throat and pointed to Hiro and Sakura. "A-are you two… like…"

Hiro immediately understood what he meant. "Dating?" he smiled.

Syaoran gulped and nodded. "Yeah," he snapped. Unknown to him, his palms were already sweating and his breathing suddenly became labored. He didn't even notice Mei Ling coming up beside him and greeted Hiro with a smile. Hiro responded by nodding his head and diverted his attention back to Syaoran. He was about to answer when Sakura did it.

"And if we were? Would there be a problem, Syaoran?" she said. Syaoran gaped at her.

"Yes, Wolfie. Tell Sakie. Would there be a problem with you if she and Hiro were dating?" Mei Ling teased. Her cousin frowned at her before turning to the couple.

"W-why would there be a p-problem?! I-it's not like I… I…" he sputtered.

"It's not like what, Syaoran?" Sakura quirked a brow at him. Hiro was looking at him and Mei Ling was smirking.

"I-I… I-it's not… I…" He shut his eyes and clenched his hands before he blew up. "Out! Out! Out! All of you! Out!"

"We're already outside, in case you didn't notice," Sakura told him dully.

"I meant Mei Ling get out," he shouted. Mei Ling got a bit scared and obliged. "And you two go away! Stay away! And leave me alone!" he bellowed.

"Okay! Okay! We're going!" Sakura told him, holding her hands up in surrender. She was about to leave with Hiro and a scowling Mei Ling when she turned again and spoke to Syaoran. "And to answer your question…"

Syaoran looked at her. It was only then that he finally became aware of the fast beating of his heart. She smiled at him. "Hiro and I are not dating." And with that, the three of them left.

* * *

The lone wolf sat on the edge of his bed. It had been thirty minutes since Mei Ling, Sakura and Hiro left. And like before, the only thing he had done besides sitting was thinking. Of what now? This time, of his true feelings.

_Do I really… love her? _he thought. Then, he began thinking of Mei Ling's words.

"_Your attitude only comes out when Sakura's around."_

"…_Sakura's a touchy subject…"_

"_How 'bout you tell her how you really feel?"_

"_What's wrong with a little confession?"_

"…_if you kind of look under the surface of what you said, you finally let out how you really feel about a certain Cherry Blossom."_

"_You looove her!"_

Syaoran shook his head and tried to rid his mind of the thoughts. He was very confused. Come to think of it, he had never been this confused in his entire life. All those times of confusion before were scholarly and he got out of it with the help of books and other articles. This one, he knew, can't be solve by any books or journals. He needed the advice of an expert. He stood up and walked to the door—but stopped halfway.

He thought, who will he turn to? He pondered for awhile before it came unto him like a flashbulb. Immediately, taking the key with him, he went out and sought for the person he knew would be of help. And bingo!

"Syaoran! Where've you been—hey! What the f—Li!"

Li Syaoran dragged Hiiragizawa Eriol upstairs into his room. When they finally got there, he locked the door and faced an annoyed Eriol.

"What the heck was that for?!" he demanded. "I was meeting Tomoyo, in case you don't know!"

"Look I'm sorry, man… But I really need your help. I'll take Tomoyo's beating if it helps but I'm in desperate need of your help right now!" Syaoran panted, his palms on his knees.

Azure eyes softened recognizing the despair in his friend's voice. "Hey… Is something bothering you, man?"

Syaoran stood up straight and sat on the chair by the table across the bed. He bent forward and placed his forearms on his lap. Eriol eyed him curiously.

"H-how… how do you know you're in love?" he asked him in a low voice.

Eriol raised his brows and laughed. "That's your problem?!" he sniggered.

Syaoran looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh… Yeah?"

His friend paused and continued laughing.

The perturbed male blinked. "What's so funny 'bout that?"

The navy blue-haired man wiped a tear that leaked. "Nothing… It's just that I never expected a question like that from the great Li Syaoran!"

"Expect the unexpected, my friend. So how… you know… know if it's… love?"

"Before that, does this, by any chance, concern you?"

Syaoran stared at him before uttering a small 'yes'. Eriol, though a bit surprised by the admission, took it. "I see. And who would be the object of affection here?"

"Is it necessary that I answer that query?"

Eriol grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Oh yes!"

Syaoran looked down and flushed scarlet. "I-It's K-Kinomoto…"

Eriol was appalled. "TOUYA?! Really, Syaoran! I never expected you to harbor feelings for someone of the same sex—"

"Not _Touya_ you butthead! The… other Kinomoto," he cleared.

Hiiragizawa Eriol jaw dropped. "S-Sakura?"

Syaoran scowled. "Who else?! Their father?!"

"Well, he _is_ a good-looking man. Fujitaka is," Eriol quipped.

"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran growled.

"Alright! Alright!" He smirked. "So, it really is true."

"What is?" the little wolf wondered.

"That you like-like Sakura," Eriol grinned.

"Did Mei Ling tell you?" Syaoran barked.

"Mei Ling? No! Not your talkative cousin!"

Syaoran was surprised. _Not Mei Ling? But who? _"Who?" voicing out his thoughts.

Eriol cleared his throat. "_I swear the she-devil Sakura will get what she deserves—moi!"_

"You sound like Mei Ling," the amber-eyed man mused.

"Hey! That wasn't a compliment, was it?"

Syaoran chuckled. "No."

"LI SYAORAN, RELEASE MY BOYFRIEND THIS INSTANT OR ELSE I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!" a voice yelled from outside the door.

Eriol's 'captor' groaned and stood. The 'captive' shrugged and smiled ruefully. "What can I say? My girl loves me." The door opened and a furious Daidouji Tomoyo came in. "What's the big idea abducting my Eriol, Li Syaoran?!"

"Tomoyo—"

"I know you are fully aware that Eri-baby—"

_Eri-baby?!_ Syaoran snickered and looked at an embarrassed Eriol who mouthed him 'Don't ask'.

"—and I _were_ supposed to meet when you _took him_ away!"

"Tomi-pie—"

"Don't Tomi-pie me, Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo snapped. Eriol winced. Syaoran continued snickering. "You could have at least told Syaoran we were meeting!"

"Honey, I did. But Syaoran said he needed my help with his love troubles," Eriol reasoned to his girlfriend. Then, like a lightning flash, the expression on Tomoyo's face changed from enraged to excitement. If there was another thing that interests Daidouji Tomoyo, it was romance.

"Ohhh! Really?!" she asked Syaoran excitedly. The latter glared at his friend, who gave him an apologetic smile. The last thing Syaoran needed was an even more talkative Tomoyo knowing his sort of secret. Especially that it concerns her best friend.

"Yes," Syaoran muttered.

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" Tomoyo told them. The two boys sweatdropped.

"Syaoran here wanted to know something important," Eriol informed her.

"Really? What is it?" The girl wondered.

"How would… you know if… you're in love?" the concerned man queried sheepishly.

Unlike Eriol, Tomoyo took it seriously and didn't laugh. "Weell… how do you feel about her?" She sat on the bed. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good. Coz I'd still sit down even if you said no. Now… Answers! I want answers!"

"Hmm… I get really ticked off coz she won't give me a second glance. I mean, who doesn't want to look at Li Syaoran?! All other girls would just die to have me—"

Eriol cleared his throat. Syaoran blinked. "What?"

The girl smiled. "How about you try to tell us what you feel when you see her or when she talks to you?"

Syaoran looked down shyly. "Well... My heart beats really fast whenever she's around," he admitted.

Tomoyo nodded. "Go on. We're listening."

The Chinese CEO gulped. "My knees get weak whenever she smiles at me. And whenever she talks to me, I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world. She has me thinking about her almost every hour of the day. And even if she's so far away, thoughts of her continues to linger in my mind. Whenever I see her enjoying the company of another guy, I feel like I could use some neck-wringing. I feel that it's my duty to make her happy. To make her the happiest, most fortunate woman in the universe. I feel that I need to be the best I can be so she'd be proud of me."

"I really want to talk to her and make her laugh. But all I ever did was make a fool of a myself. I feel like I don't deserve her but I don't think anyone's good enough to deserve her as well. I'm such a jerk in front of her I'm afraid she won't return my feelings. And every single day I see her, I feel so alive. And whenever we're apart, I feel so alone. I need her so much, I can't live without—" Syaoran stopped.

"You can't live without what?" Eriol asked. He blinked. "Syaoran? Syaoran?"

Li Syaoran tensed as he replayed what he just said. It was only then that he realized that he really _did_ feel that way for Sakura. All those years, all eleven of them, he never knew those feelings that he just said even existed. Until that. Then, he realized.

"I… love her," he whispered.

**To Be Continued**

Another wow! Never thought this chapter would reach 3000+ words. Hope you like it! Just so y'all know, this is gonna be the penultimate chapter. So see you on the next and final chap! Review if it pleases you coz I'd really appreciate it!

God bless :)

-Dream of Autumn


	4. His Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four:  
****His Girl**

The golden sun has already set and the silver moon was up high in the sapphire night sky. Above the calm Okinawan sea, the wind blew gently. But the soft demeanor of the southern Japanese island was opposed by the blaring music and raucous voices of the young, carefree adults. Inside the resort club, the group were having the time of their lives. On the dance floor, Junuchi Hiro, Mowada Uji, Mihara Chiharu, Takashi Yamazaki, Okaro Yumiko, and Sasaki Rika moved to the music. On the left side of the club, the girls, made up of Daidouji Tomoyo, Li Mei Ling, Ikagawa Naomi, Kinomoto Sakura, Kasuda Aiko, and Yanasigawa Naoko were huddled up, chatting and drinking the night away. To the right side, the remaining guys, composed of Hotonori Izuka, Kinomoto Touya, Hiiragizawa Eriol, and Tsukishiro Yukito grouped themselves in another table and shared a drink.

"—and that's how Yuu proposed!" Aiko beamed as the girls squealed when she finished telling them how her boyfriend proposed to her.

To Sakura's left, Mei Ling sighed. "I wish my dream guy would do something like that!"

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry, Mei. I'll let Touya know," she winked making the other girls hoot and the Chinese female flush red under the dim lights of the club. Mei Ling was about to retort when —

"Sakura! Just the person I wanted to see!" a voice came from the said person's back.

Upon recognition of the all-too familiar voice, Sakura's eye twitched. Turning to the owner of the voice with a forced smile, "Syaoran! Just the person I _least_ wanted to see!"

Unexpectedly, Syaoran laughed — a little too hard, that is. "Hahahaha! Sakura, Sakura! You have to be the funniest person there ever is! Hahahahaha!" The girls exchanged weird looks while Mei Ling smirked. _Xiao Lang, you're so pathetic._

"Is there something you want, Li?" Sakura asked.

Instantly, Syaoran stopped laughing and gulped. "W-well… Uh… You see…" He cleared his throat. "I, uh…"

"I think Syaoran wants to tell you something, Sakura," Tomoyo preempted him, seeing he was unable to say it.

The other girls exchanged glances again.

"Do you want to tell me something?" Sakura asked him for confirmation, looking at him straight in the eyes.

The moment their eyes met, Syaoran felt his chest constrict. "Uh… Y-yes…"

"Okay then. What is it?" Sakura asked him casually.

Syaoran blinked. "W-well… I…" he turned to see that the girls were all staring at him. That definitely made him uncomfortable. He gulped again. It was the first time he felt tense around girls. Normally, it was the other way around. Just his piercing stare and killer smirk would be enough to drive every girl to insanity and leave her speechless. But now… It seems like he got a taste of his own medicine after all those years of sweet-talking his way out of things.

"I think Syaoran wants to tell it to you in private," Naoko suggested.

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed. "C-can we… talk outside?"

Sakura shrugged and stood. "Let's go." She made her way out of the room, followed by Syaoran.

Back in the table, silence engulfed the girls for fifty five seconds before—

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Go!"

And they all stood up and rushed to follow Sakura and Syaoran outside.

* * *

"So?"

"Um… Okay…" Syaoran cleared his throat once more before beginning. "I… I'm sorry for being a jerk back at my room."

Sakura blinked. "And?"

Syaoran blinked. "A-and, uh… I'm sorry for being a jerk at the pool."

Sakura knitted her brows. "And?"

Syaoran's eyes widened. "And I'm sorry for being a jerk back in high school."

Sakura raised a brow. "And?"

"And… I… uh… I'm… sorry—"

"Why do you keep on saying sorry?!" Sakura demanded.

"W-why? What am I supposed to say?" he asked innocently.

Sakura gaped at him before snorting and turning to walk away.

"Sakura wait—"

"Why don't you just tell me you like me?!"

Behind a large bush not far from the duo, a gasp was heard followed by a whack then an unmistakable 'Ouch!'. This, however, was ignored by the two.

"Well?"

Syaoran looked up and saw that Sakura's eyes were slowly tearing up.

"Do you like me or not?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"I…"

Sakura creased her forehead, awaiting his answer.

"I don't."

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt her heart crush. She had expected his answer to be otherwise.

"WHAT?! LI SYAORAN, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT OR ELSE, SO HELP ME, I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Tomoyo screeched as she emerged from her hiding place, ready to charge Syaoran, her face red with rage, when Aiko and Naoko restrained her.

"I never said I liked her, Tomoyo," Syaoran said, his voice loud and clear.

Tomoyo gaped with disbelief. "YOU SON OF A—"

"I said I love her," he confessed.

"A… A… YOU WHAT?!"

"I love her. I love you, Sakura," he said, directing his words to the green-eyed Cherry Blossom.

A period of silence followed before it was broken by the uneasy laughter of Daidouji Tomoyo. "Well, that's more like it. Now, go on and just pretend I never showed up." And with that, she disappeared back into the bush.

Curving his lips into a smile, Syaoran approached Sakura, who was still stiff, unbelieving that she had just heard Li Syaoran confess his love — and not just like, as she had expected — for her.

Cupping her cheek, "Hey… Can I get an answer?"

"Um… W-well… I-I guess I can say… the feeling's mutual," she smiled weakly.

"Good!" Syaoran chuckled and continued caressing her cheek.

"JUST KISS HER ALREADY!" the distinctive, impatient voice of Kinomoto Touya rang, breaking the mood.

His sister gritted her teeth and turned to her twin with a sneer. "You know, Touya, there's this thing called 'privacy', which Syaoran and I would appreciate to have."

"Yeah, well there's also this thing called 'I don't care', which the rest of us here would like you to know," the elder twin responded.

"And 'I don't care' that you don't care. I'm not gonna kiss him! Not in front of you, anyways."

"C'mon Sakura, let's just give them a small show and they'll leave us alone," Syaoran told her and tipped forward. His lips, however, met his new girlfriend's palm.

"Sorry Syaoran. I might like you and all but no way am I kissing you in front of these people," she said with a jerk of the thumb towards the fifteen adults that were currently enjoying the scene. "—which makes me wonder. How long have you been watching us?"

"Oh give me a break! You know this is what you've always wanted, Sakura. Why deny yourself something you've been waiting for so long?" Syaoran groaned.

Sakura looked at him weirdly. "Excuse me?"

"You know you've wanted to kiss me, to taste me ever since the day you've laid your eyes on me September 14, 1996."

The green-eyed girl raised a brow in question. "I have?"

"Yes! Goodness, you're so in love with me you forgot! I can vividly remember the look on your face! You were so seductive, so engrossed in your fantasies of kissing me—"

"Syaoran, I think you need to stop," Eriol called out, beginning to fear for his friend's dear life.

"—and then, you flirtatiously walked your way towards me—"

"Li, that's enough," Yamazaki alerted him, cautious of the livid look on Kinomoto Sakura's face.

"—of course, you started to ignore me to mask your feelings for me—"

"Li, you're doing what you did at the pool again," Yukito warned.

"No worries, Yukito. There's no pool around here, what harm could Sakura possibly do to me—"

_BAM!_

_BLAG!_

_Groan._

"Ooh… That… has _got_ to hurt!" Yukito winced and the rest of the group flinched as they watched Li Syaoran fall to the ground.

Smirking, Sakura squatted to come close to her boyfriend. "Aw, my baby Syaoran got a boo-boo. Did it hurt, Syaoran?"

"What do you think woman?! You know damn well you could pack a punch!" Syaoran barked, clutching the spot where Sakura hit him, right on his cheekbone.

"Good. That's why Syaoran has to be very careful with what he says next time because Sakura doesn't like liars, understood Syaoran?" Sakura simpered.

Syaoran gulped. "Yes dear."

"I feel so sorry for the kid that gets his genes," Uji commented and everyone could only nod in agreement.

* * *

"I was right, wasn't I?" Syaoran smirked at his ladylove, who was making herself comfortable on his lap. The newly-formed couple were cozying up at the resort poolside.

"About what?" Sakura wondered.

"That you were ignoring me back in high school because you liked me," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I didn't ignore you!"

"Right," Syaoran muttered sarcastically.

"Do you want me to push you in the pool again?" Sakura said in irritation.

"Someone's defensive," Syaoran sang.

Sakura closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "All right. Maybe I was avoiding you a little."

"Hah! I knew it!"

"But… it wasn't because I like you," she confessed. "I was avoiding you because I was shy around you."

"Because you like me, I know," Syaoran insisted.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head. "No!"

She hesitated for a while before opening up. "I was shy because…"

"Because?"

Sakura bit her lip. "Because the girls kind of told me that you had a crush on me."

"I knew it! You like me—" Then he froze to let the words sink in his mind. "Say what?!"

Sakura giggled. "Yeah. They all agreed that you had a crush on me by the way you were acting around me. Touya even said he thought so, too."

Syaoran gaped at what he had just heard.

"You mean your brother thought I had a crush on you?!" he practically shrieked.

His girlfriend nodded. "I wouldn't have believed the girls. But Touya's a different thing, you know. I mean, you were close back then. Plus, Mei Ling kind of suggested it also."

Syaoran looked crestfallen. "So you mean you didn't… really like me-like me?"

"Of course, it came to a point when I did finally like you-like you," Sakura smiled.

"But you didn't initially ignored me because you like me-like me!"

"Well, does it matter? I'm sure as hell that what I feel for you now is more than like," she tried to comfort him, tracing a finger along his jaw line.

"Yeah, but still!"

Sakura groaned. "You men and your egos!"

Before Syaoran had the time to think of a reply, Sakura planted her lips on his, sealing their budding relationship under the stars and moon.

* * *

"Ehem!"

Kinomoto Touya's head whirled to the source and found himself face-to-face with a certain ruby-eyed girl. He was standing by the resort balcony relishing the peace and quiet of the night until that.

"Oh, it's you," he said deadpan, much to the annoyance of Mei Ling.

"So, how do you feel about them?" she asked as she joined him, motioning to the new couple that was Sakura and Syaoran, who were making out by the poolside.

Touya sighed. "Well, I think it's about time those two got together."

The two paused for a minute, glancing at the scene below them.

"Tch! And she says she won't kiss him when we're watching," Touya pointed out.

The girl beside him merely shook her head and laughed lightly. "That's coz they don't know we're here."

"Well, we could change that," he smirked and was about to call the attention of the lovebirds when he felt a restraining hand on his forearm.

"Let's leave them alone," Mei Ling said. "So, you approve of Xiao Lang for Sakura?"

The male shrugged. "I'm fine with it. I think Li's scared of her enough not to make a fool out of her."

Mei Ling chuckled. "You know what? I think Auntie's gonna like Sakura. She's just the girl she's looking for for her little cub."

"Look Syaoran! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!" Sakura's voice rang.

"You think my sister's twenty four or is she four?" Touya asked Mei Ling, who merely shook her head.

"Oh come on, Touya! Why don't we make a wish ourselves?" Mei Ling said. Touya merely grunted.

The girl ignored this and stared at the glittering heavenly body that was slowly disappearing into the yonder, a wish in her heart.

"So… I suppose you have a girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "Nah… Broke up with my last one two months ago."

"I see," Mei Ling smiled a little.

Silence.

"Do you still play soccer?" Deep inside, she knew the answer. Why she bothered to ask the question? Hmm, let's just say she had other motives.

Fortunately for her, Touya didn't seem to notice. "Yup."

"Did you get in the national team?" Another question that she knew the answer to.

"Yup."

"Nice! Did you get to play in the World Cup?"

"Yup."

"Do you like me?"

"Yup."

Mei Ling broke into a smile. He had let the answer slip before he even had time to think. Of course, it was much too late when realization dawned upon him and his face turned red. "W-what I mean t-to say was…"

"Save it, Kinomoto," Mei Ling said to him.

Smiling and flushing pink at the same time, the raven-haired girl approached Touya. "If you kiss me, I promise I'll forgive you and forget that you ignored me on the road early this morning."

And without hesitation, Kinomoto Touya swept Li Mei Ling off her feet and gave her a kiss that fulfilled the fervent wish she just made on the shooting star.

**THE END**

**A.N.:** Happy, happy me! I'm finally done with **Just the Girl**. Millions of thanks for the support and encouragement! Love you all!


End file.
